


Armageddon

by serotonin_addict



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotonin_addict/pseuds/serotonin_addict
Summary: The world is fucked.Dream had known that long ago already. But it had never been as apparent as it had been the last two or three years.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 14





	Armageddon

Dream was not one for silence.

Infact, he despised it. Hearing nothing at all, not the slightest noise, a completely empty world with no expression in the slightest? Why would you enjoy something like that? 

So he was glad that he was always woken up by Sapnap screaming his name at what felt like 100 decibels. 

"DREAM. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY, WE'RE GOING OUT TODAY."

Dream just rolled over on his mattress and groaned quietly, forcing his eyes shut despite the bright light shining through the small gaps in the wall, begging him to open them and enjoy the day.

He was certain he was not going to enjoy it either way. 

With a lot of hesitation, he finally sat up, shielding his eyes with one hand. The sunlight was almost blinding, and he blinked rapidly, waiting for his vision to adjust. He ususally only went out at evenings and nights, so he was used to the comforting feeling of the darkness, not... whatever the hell morning was supposed to be.

"DREAM, HURRY UP."

Dream sighed and chuckled slightly at his friend's enthusiasm. He could be annoying at times, and maybe a tad bit loud, but it wasn't a bad trait in the slightest. Infact, living in a war zone where they needed to fight to survive every day, it was quite useful, as Sapnap seemed to almost never run out of energy. 

Dream stretched and yawned, his muscles aching from yesterday's exercise. He never woke up without at least some sort of pain, but he had gotten used to it by now. It had become a casualty of sorts. 

He stood up, grabbing his mask from the wall, where it hung from a nail embedded into the dark wood. It was a white ceramic mask with a black smiley face sloppily drawn on it, attached to it where two pieces of fabric that Dream used to hold the it in place. He tied a tight knot around the back of his head and adjusted the mask slightly, making sure he could see enough. 

He had always worn it. Well, since the war started. It helped him get around without being recognized, though you would think a white ceramic mask would be pretty memorable, he had never had an issue with it. Dream had made a habit out of wearing it everywhere. He used to even wear it while he was sleeping, but that became uncomfortable rather quickly, and after Sapnap and George had promised to not check on him unless he specifically told them to come in, he started feeling a bit more relaxed without it, at least in his safe space. 

Why did he not want George or Sapnap to see his face, actually? Dream had never really thought about the situation specifically, he liked to think about the big picture in general, but he had always justified it with the fact that seeing people's faces just made you more attached to them. And in something like, well, this, that was no good. 

He shook his head slightly, erasing the thought from his mind. He looked at himself in the small shard of glass hanging on the wall. Green hoodie, dirty blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, dark grey jeans that had holes in both the pockets and at the knees, and some simple black sneakers. And, of course, the mask. He looked the same as yesterday. And the day before. When had he last had a change of clothes? Dream couldn't recall. He settled on about a week or two, since the clothes he wore were usually completely destroyed if he kept them longer than that. It was a pain in the ass to wear the same damn thing for so long. It was uncomfortable in every way imaginable, but hey, what could he do? It wasn't like he had a choice. 

He moved to the door and laid his hand on the knob. He was about to turn it when the door got pulled open from the other side and George bumped into him, yelping slightly in surprise.  
"Jesus, Dream, you scared the hell out of me!", the shorter man barked, looking up at Dream with something like a mix of surprise, anger, and maybe a slight bit of happiness. Dream couldn't really tell.

"I scared you?! You were the one that just came in! I remember telling you to knock, George, what happened to that, huh?", he argued, pushing his bangs that had fallen infront of his eyes out of his face. George blinked at that, seemingly confused. He then slapped his hand on his forehead, looking to the side. 

"Oh, right... Shit, Dream, I'm sorry. I forgot your... your privacy thing or whatever." 

The taller male just sighed and patted George's head slightly. "S'okay. I forgive you, Georgie."

George smacked Dream's hand away and growled slightly. "Don't baby me. I'm older than you."

"Not mentally."

"Especially mentally."  
Dream chuckled at that and stepped out of his room, walking down the hallway-crawlspace that remained from a once complete house. George followed suit, speeding up his pace as he tried to keep up with Dream's quick and long steps. Dream could hear him mumble something about him being a fucking giant and cursing him for being so tall. He held back a laugh and just mentally shook his head at George. 

The man had been his best friend for almost a year now, and Dream just couldn't be mad at him in the slightest. Even if George could get annoying sometimes, complaining about how Dream and Sapnap were way too tall for it to be funny, how they were total assholes all the time and how they took way too much of the small amount of food they had. Even if Sapnap always made sure they all ate the same amount. Though, now that Dream thought about it, he honestly didn't know why they trusted Sapnap of all people with the food rations.

"So", he broke the silence they had been walking in, "where are we going exactly?"

"Uh... Outside, Dream", George said with a tone that sounded like a mother trying to explain to her child that one plus one made two. Like he was stupid.

Dream just rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, I know that much. But where outside? Like, specifically." George shrugged at the question. "Ask Sap. He was the one that forced me out of bed." 

"What, he got you, too?", Dream giggled and raised an eyebrow. George gave an affirmative hum and nodded. 

Dream wasn't sure how he felt about Sapnap planning something, especially something as risky as going outside. In broad daylight, where they could be seen at any moment. It wasn't that Sapnap was dumb, the man was actually pretty intelligent when he had to be, but it was usually George that planned their scouting of the area they were in, and he was good at it. Sapnap, however, had never done that. So it was only natural that he was nervous, Dream thought.

As if reading his mind, George suddenly said: "Not sure if it's a good idea letting him think he can just do that." Dream nodded in agreement. They'd talk about it with their friend later. 

As they arrived at the front door, George kicked it open and Dream almost hissed at the sheer amount of light that hit his face. Even through the mask, it was still unbelievably bright. He took a few steps back and rubbed at his eyes, hearing George snicker. "What, that much of a night owl? That can't be healthy, Dream." 

"Shut up, I'm just not used to it", Dream answered quickly, defending his basically nonexistent pride. George had always been good at pointing out his flaws and tiniest weird or bad actions. It annoyed the fuck out of Dream, but he also felt slightly flattered at the thought that George knew him so well he just noticed. 

"Yeah yeah. No need to lie, I know you don't enjoy light. That's why I boarded up your room a few weeks ago. You'd think you'd remember", George said, already making his way to the small garage-like building a few metres away. Dream quickly followed, keeping one eye shut and the other shielded with his left hand.

"Sap, we're here, open up!", George yelled, knocking against the metal door that seemed to be locked from the inside. Dream had always wondered why Sapnap locked himself in there, and when he had aksed the man in question, he had just responded that he liked to be alone with his beautiful babies, at which Dream decided to stop bugging him about it. 

The door swung open and Dream and George were greeted by a big grin and a hit on their right shoulder. "Hey, how are my two favorite people doin'?"

George sighed in annoyance at Sapnap's already very high energy levels, and Dream simply responded, saying that he was extremely tired.

"Which is understandable, since you", George booped Sapnap's chest, "got us out of bed at an unreasonably early hour, even for me." 

Their friend laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But you guys gotta trust me on this, I have big plans for today." 

"And that is exactly what concerns us", Dream said, tilting his head slightly. "Care to explain what those big plans of yours are, Sappy?"

He saw Sapnap chuckle slightly at the nickname before he responded: "I'll explain on the way. Come on, get your stuff." He stepped aside and let George and Dream enter the small building.

This was where they stored their weapons, the knives, the guns, the grenades, basically everything. Except Dream's sais. He always kept them to himself at all times. When Sapnap tried to take them while explaining that they were safer in the garage, Dream had retorted that if they ever got attacked in their sleep, he would have them right there. What he didn't mention was that they were way too important to him to let anyone else even touch them. 

Dream thought it was stupid that he was this attached to a few pieces of metal. But he couldn't help it, he had had them for ages, way before the war had started. He had always been interested in knives of every sort, and sais just seemed so... so extra. So beautiful.

His hand wandered to the strap of leather across his chest, feeling the cold metal of the weapons that were fastened to it against his fingers. It felt calming in a way, knowing that he always had them when he needed to. 

He looked around and saw George scurry around, looking for his weapon of choice: grenades. Hand grenades, Fragmentation Grenades, to be more specific. Dream watched as his friend tried to grab a small box from one of the higher shelves, standing on his tip toes, struggling immensely. Dream smirked slightly at his friends difficulties. George was small, sure. But he knew not to mention it. Despite his height, George could definitely kick his ass. So, instead, Dream just walked over to him and took the box down, handing it to George without saying anything. 

"Thank you", George huffed in annoyance, opening the box. Inside was a selection of grenades, all of which Dream had no idea of how to use in the slightest. George, however, looked at them for a bit as if deciding which ones to take, and after a while grabbed four and put them away safely in the small bag strapped to his side. Dream honestly didn't know what the difference between all of them was, they were all grenades, you threw them and they exploded, that was it. But George seemed to know what he was doing, he had fought longer than Dream had, so the taller man didn't bother asking about it as he knew he would just get a look thrown at him that screamed 'How the fuck do you not know this.' 

After Dream grabbed another small knife just in case and Sapnap got his 'favorite child' as he called it (it was a shotgun, not an actual kid), they left the area around their house and carefully made their way through ruins of once lively streets. 

It was depressing in a way, Dream thought, having known what this place had looked like once. Orlando had been a pretty city, but now? All that remained was burned houses that were almost completely in shambles and a few completely broken ams rusty cars here and there. No trees, no grass, nothing at all that looked even remotely... alive.  
He shuddered slightly at the thought. 

"Where exactly are we headed, Sap?", George asked, snapping Dream out of his trip down memory lane. Sapnap perked up at the question, a small grin forming on his face. "Well, I was exploring yesterday-"  
"On your own?!", George interrupted him, glaring daggers at his friend, who's grin slowly started to fade at the realization that he had fucked up. "Well... yeah, but- Ow, George, what the hell?!", he yelled as his smaller friend punched him in the stomach. "You fucking idiot! What where you thinking?!"

"Shhhh." Dream put a finger over George's lips. "I know you're mad and it's understandable, but we gotta stay quiet. That goes for both of you". He glared at Sapnap and his friend gave him an apologetic glance before looking down.

George grabbed Dreams wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. 

"You don't just do that. That's not hygienic, who knows where the fuck your finger was."

"What, you think I had it up my ass or something?" Dream scoffed in annoyance as George just blinked, then looked away. He was probably done with Dream for today already. Dream didn't blame him.

"Anyway, can I tell my story now or not?", Sapnap asked, a lot more quiet than before. Dream gave him an approving nod and George hummed in agreement.

"Ok, so. I was exploring", the man paused, expecting another punch, but when that didn't come, he continued, "near that really big building we never went in because we thought someone was in there."

"You mean the one, like, a few kilometers away? Did you actually walk the whole way? On your own?" George growled the last part, clearly mad. Dream knew he was just worried about Sapnap though, and honestly, he felt the same way.

"Well... Yeah. I was careful, no worries." Sapnap  
fiddled with the strings of his hoodie and licked his upper lip. He seemed nervous. For a good reason, Dream thought, looking at George, who seemed about ready to tackle their friend to the ground and punch him until he bled. Dream laid a hand on his shoulder, just to be sure, and felt George's tense body relax slightly at the touch. 

"Don't just- You- Ugh!", George spat, making Sapnap flinch slightly. "I worry, Sap! Don't make me take it out on the one I worry about!" 

Sapnap looked up at them again and Dream saw that shit eating grin form on his face again. He could tell his friend was about to say something he would regret.

"Awwwww, Georgie~ You care about me- AH FUCK, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" 

George was breathing heavily, pulling his hand back and looking at it. "...Well, I'll be damned, I made the fucker bleed."

Sapnap held his nose, whimpering. "Fuck yeah you did! Dream, remind me why you are our main fighter guy again?" 

Dream just shrugged and slowly took away his hand from George's shoulder. His friend could really scare him sometimes.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up. Please." 

"Excuse me?! George just punched me so hard my nose is bleeding!", Sapnap protested. "Aren't you gonna say anything?!" 

"Not if you aren't quiet, bud." Sapnap looked at Dream with a certain something in his eyes that implied that he didn't give a single shit. Dream looked at George, who was apparently still fascinated by how hard he had just punched Sapnap. "George, not cool." George just nodded and made some sort of noise that Dream saw as an agreement to never do it again.

"Oh, and he's just gonna get away with it, too." Sapnap groaned and punched Dreams shoulder. "You're such an ass, Dreamie." 

"I love you too, Sappy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sapnap had gotten tired of complaining about how George had probably broken his nose and the latter was done being mad at Sapnap for wandering off on his own for probably hours, their friend finally continued telling his story. 

Apparently, while exploring the giant building, he had found remnants of someone actually living there. However, he had said quickly because George was glaring at him again, they seemed to be gone by now. It was mostly trash, but he had seen some useable stuff as well. So, he wanted to take it back with them.

"Sapnap, that is..." George thought for a few seconds before continuing his sentence: "That is the stupidest idea you have had so far." 

"What?! No it isn't!", Sapnap shot back, immediately offended. Dream rolled his eyes at both of them. They really were just stupid idiots. 

"George, why exactly is it a stupid idea?" Dream raised an eyebrow, eventhough he knew George couldn't see. 

"Easy. Who says it's not a trap? They could make it look like they left on purpose to catch us off guard", he gladly informed and shrugged as if it was obvious. Dream thought it really wasn't.

"George, you didn't see it. It looked like they were in a hurry of something, attacked by others. Shit like that", Sapnap argued and crossed his arms. 

"Proves my point of it being dangerous. Who knows, maybe the attackers are still there and you just didn't see them." George was clearly sure he would win this argument, Dream could tell by the tone the other spoke in. He grinned slightly. Making George upset alone would be worth the trip to the building Sapnap had described.

"George, why wouldn't they have just attacked him then? Why let him leave and maybe inform others? Doesn't seem that logical, does it?", he countered, giving Sapnap a quick nod and a look the man knew all too well. He grinned and nodded back. It was time to annoy the shit out of George, together this time, for safety precautions.

"Yeah, Georgie. Why didn't they attack me, hm? Explain that", he joined in, in an almost sing-songy voice.

George huffed and Dream noticed the small movement he made with his feet to make himself seem taller, as he always did when they were teaming up on him. "Well, maybe, some of them weren't there. You know, on expedition, looking around. Which, by the way", he glared at Sapnap for what felt like the thousandth time today, "made your little trip even more dangerous, and left one person behind to protect everything. They didn't actually expect someone to show up, so when they heard or saw you, they hid in fear because I assume you were armed. You were, right?" George raised an eyebrow at his friend. Sapnap just nodded. "Good. So they felt intimidated by you, didn't do anything, and then told the others later. Boom. End of story. And now they're back in that building, waiting for us, bloodthirsty humans with no sense of mercy."

Dead silence.

Then laughter. Both Dream and Sapnap just couldn't hold it in anymore. Dream could see George's face slowly go red out of the corner of his eye. 

"What are you laughing at?! What's so funny about what I just said?!"

"G-George-" Sapnap choked out between laughs, "with all dear respect, that is so far fetched! That's, like, way more out there than just saying no one is there!"

"But it's a possibilty we can't ignore! We need to be sure at all times or we're dead!" George looked like he had a very bad sunburn by now.

"Oh, Georgie..." Dream's laughter turned into small giggles and he booped George's cheek. "You're a bit red. With how hot Sap and I are, you'd think the blood would go somewhere else." Sapnap let out a particularly loud wheeze. Meanwhile George almost choked on air. 

Dream was grinning his ass off. He really did have great friends, didn't he.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I made something :D  
> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated <3  
> Love to everyone who reads this!


End file.
